


but my love, you shine brighter than every star in the sky

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Series, Smut, nicky and lorna are happy out of prison and married, sometimes raising a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Drabbles and short fics of Nicky and Lorna's married life!





	1. Nightly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> In this one they have a kid. Sometimes they won't. I don't know why.
> 
> This was supposed to be all fluffy but a _tiny_ bit of angst snuck in. But what would Nicky and Morello be without angst, right?

_Jesus fucking Christ,_ Nicky thinks as she glances at the digital clock that rests on the nightstand on her side of the bed (Lorna isn’t a fan of clocks in the free world, go figure— she says they’re too demanding and _judgmental_ ), which glares 1:00 am in bright red letters. 

“Loooorn!” she growls out in exasperation. She hates how much she’s starting to sound like Franny. 

She rolls over and presses her face into Lorna’s oversized bed shirt (Which is really her shirt, gifted during the first week they were reunited after prison. They had only been separated for a month, but it felt like forever.) that is spread out on Lorna’s side of the bed, ready for her to climb into. Nicky tries to tamp down on her annoyance by inhaling Lorna’s scent—because even three years into married life, she’s still pathetically crazy over this girl.

“C’mon, baby, it’s one in the freakin’ morning! I’m tired! I wanna go to bed!” she calls out again as she hugs the shirt to her chest. 

“Sorry, sorry! She just wanted to watch a lil’ bit more!” Nicky hears Lorna calling from the living room followed by the sound of dogs barking and Italian music playing on the TV and finally the delicious, happy laughter of her adopted daughter. 

“Babe, she’s only four years old. She shouldn’t even be awake right now.”

“Alright, it’s over, Grumpy Pants. I’m gonna lay her down.” Nicky hears Lorna click the television off and scoop their daughter up. She can hear the sounds of whispered baby talk and terms of endearment and forehead kisses, and she smiles. 

Lorna takes several minutes putting the baby (Nicky still thinks of her as a baby) to sleep, so that Nicky is almost asleep herself by the time she appears in the bedroom—but not quite. 

“Sorry,” Lorna whispers as she climbs into bed. “She just loves Lady and the Tramp.” She pauses. “I let her stay up too late. Damn.” Now does she sniffle or is Nicky imagining it? “I really am tryin’ to be a good mama.”

“Hey, hey,” Nicky soothes, raising herself up onto her elbows. “You are an amazing mother. The best. No one’s perfect, aight? I was just being cranky. Okay?” She leans forward until she makes contact with the corner of Lorna’s mouth, and kisses it. “You’re just all emotional ‘cause of that damn movie.”

It’s dark, but Nicky can feel Lorna smile, and she giggles, her brief doubts forgotten. “Well, it’s just so romantic!”

Nicky groans. “Don’t tell me you want some spaghetti-eating loser Prince Charming to come and sweep you off your feet.”

“No, silly. It reminds me of you…,” Lorna runs her hands through Nicky’s hair, and Nicky tries not to shiver. “Tramp’s kinda wild n’ scrappy but with a heart of gold, like you. The whole thing’s like our story. And now we have a little family too.”

Nicky clears her throat so her voice doesn’t crack. Sometimes she still has a hard time showing emotion. “There may be some parallels there, but I’m not a freakin’ Disney dog.”

Lorna giggles again and leans in towards Nicky, and whispers, “Yes, you are,” into her ear. “In fact, that’s what I’m gonna call you from now on.”

Nicky just hugs Lorna to her chest. “Only if I get to call you Lady.” Nicky likes that. It suits her wife. She closes her eyes and hugs Lorna harder. “Now _shh_. I’m damn tired.”

“If you were so tired you could have just gone to sleep without me, ya know.”

Nicky shakes her head, and mumbles incoherently into Lorna’s shoulder. 

“What was that, Nick?” Lorna says teasingly, sounding like she’s on the brink of laughter.

“You know. Don’t make me say it, Lorn.”

“Say what, Nick?” Lorna asks archly.

“I can’t sleep without you,” Nicky whispers. “There, now that you made me feel like one of those sad codependent people can we go to sleep?”

Lorna just settles closer to Nicky and yawns. Nicky pretends to be asleep, but she stays awake until Lorna drifts off. Then she kisses her three times, once and twice on both of her shut, fluttering eyelids, and then lastly on her lips. Her nightly ritual. Now she can let herself sleep.


	2. Still Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much as the other one, but I promised myself I'd try to write something every day so here it is. Please tell me what you thought!

“I jus’ dunno.” Lorna stands in front of the mirror, poking and prodding at her twisted updo, trying to make one particular bend in the braid lay flatter. 

“Babe. You look fuckin’ hot.” Nicky folds her large flannel around herself even tighter and takes another deep drag off her cigarette, aiming the smoke out of the open bedroom window. She can’t even smoke in her own damn house now without contorting half her body out of the duplex like an idiot. All because Lorna has her sights set on Nicky quitting. 

“You have to say that. You’re my wife,” Lorna dismisses Nicky’s compliments and turns back to the mirror.

“Hey, you used to be unimmune to my charms or whatever. C’mon, have I ever said something that wasn’t true just to make you feel better about yourself?”

“Ya sure do,” Lorna drawls, waving a finger in Nicky’s direction. “What about the time last week when you said I didn’t look fat and _the zipper on my skirt busted before I could even make it home_?”

Nicky chooses not to respond and open up that whole can of worms _again_ , and instead goes back to smoking her cigarette. 

Lorna tut tuts. “All because you were so eager to get to that restaurant you couldn’t take the time to actually look at me.”

Nicky throws her finished cigarette out of the window and comes up behind Lorna, giving her a messy kiss on the cheek.

“Is it a crime if I want to take my girl out once in a while, treat her right, feed her some expensive cake or some shit? And wrong, I’m always lookin’ at you. I looked then and I’m looking now. Always fuckin’ hot. Besides,” she leans in and whispers huskily into Lorna’s ear. “I didn’t mind the broken zipper. Easy access.”

Lorna scoffs. “I’m sure if was all just part of ya scheme to fuck me quicker.”

Nicky hums into Lorna’s cheek. “Mmm, no. But I should make use of that idea in the future.”

She slowly slides her hand under Lorna’s red polka dot covered dress, and palms her soft, smooth thigh. Then she slides around to the back and grips Lorna’s ass.

She pulls Lorna tight against her and rubs her face into Lorna’s neck, biting down on the soft flesh. 

“Nicky,” Lorna moans softly, arching her back to get closer to the woman, her hair woes forgotten. Nicky always could make her real hot real quick.

She gasps as Nicky suddenly turns her around, pulling her up so that she straddles Nicky’s jean-clad legs. Nicky reaches up to palm a perky breast. 

“You like that, huh? Like the way I touch you, I know you do. You wouldn’t cum so hard every night if you didn’t.” Nicky’s never been afraid of dirty talk, and she keeps the string of obscenities going as she reaches down to stroke Lorna over her most sensitive area. 

“Yeah...yeah, I like it Nicky. Don’t stop,” Lorna begs, digging her fingers hard into Nicky’s forearms. 

“You bet your hot ass I won’t. Gonna make you cum so hard I’ll have to carry you to the bed. Remember when--”. 

Lorna makes a gasping sound and struggles to peel her eyelids open. “But what about lunch, Nick?” Nicky bites her lip in order not to laugh at the genuine look of concern in Lorna’s eyes. 

“We’ll get lunch later, baby.”

Lorna’s head lulls back in acceptance, and Nicky fucks her until Lorna cums, screeching “ _Niiiickkkkyyyy_ ” the whole time. Nicky smirks as she sucks her fingers off. 

Yeah, she’s still got it. Seven years after they met and she can still fuck her wife good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I'm new to writing them and I really hope they feel and sound in character. I appreciate any type of feedback :)


End file.
